Goodbye
by Akun Deaktif
Summary: In Memoriam of Dilla, My Bestfriend. Last fiction at FFn. I'm quit. Selamat tinggal, maaf kalau cerita dan judulnya tidak nyambung. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, saya mendapatkan banyak pengalaman selama di FFn. Terima kasih banyak.


**Goodbye**

**By : yuricchi**

.

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho, 1996**

**Goodbye © Yuricchi, 2011**

**Warning : Out of Character, Typos, Short-Oneshoot. Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame. Accepting critics or concrit**. :)

**P.S**** : Maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lain di suatu fandom, tetapi—ide fic ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri. Malah, fic ini adalah fic yang terinspirasi dari kenangan pribadi saya. **

* * *

><p>AN : Dengan fic ini, saya menyatakan… saya _quit_ dari FFn, karena suatu hal privasi. Untuk fic 'Mademoiselle' fic itu **tidak akan** saya update lagi. Kemungkinan, akun pertama saya masih aktif disini—namun sekarang sedang Hiatus panjang. Sementara, akun ini akan saya tutup—dan saya tidak akan menulis apapun di akun ini. Dan untuk akun pertama saya, saya akan kembali lagi pada bulan Desember nanti. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. :)

Fic ini terinspirasi dari perpisahan saya dengan sahabat saya—7 tahun yang lalu. Saya merekap ulang memori saya dan menuliskannya menjadi sebuah fanfic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Juni 2004<strong>_

Seorang gadis berambut _auburn_ bermata _aqua_—usianya sekitar 17 tahun, melangkah di koridor SMA Teitan, ekspresi wajahnya datar. Tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun—tidak senang, tidak juga sedih.

Beberapa murid-murid berbisik-bisik membicarakannya—entah itu tampilannya atau kehidupannya, entahlah. Namun, gadis itu tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan mereka, ia terus saja berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kelas. 11B.

"Ohayou, Miyano-chan!" seru beberapa pemuda dengan wajah sedikit merona, gadis yang dipanggil 'Miyano' itu tidak merespon apapun—ia malah duduk di samping seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata _aquamarine_.

"Hei, Shiho. Kau kenapa sih? Oh ya, apa kata dokter Araide kemarin?" tanya pemuda bernama Shinichi Kudo tersebut, sementara gadis itu—Shiho Miyano membuka tas-nya dan menjawab dengan datar.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri pada dokter Araide?" balasan Shiho membuat Shinichi tercengang—hah, dasar aneh.

"…baiklah, akan kutanyakan pada dokter Araide, nanti."

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 Juni 2004<strong>_

"Dokter, sebenarnya—apa penyakit Shiho?" tanya Shinichi kepada pria berambut _auburn_ berkacamata—Tomoaki Araide, dokter SMA Teitan. Araide terlihat bimbang untuk mengatakannya—pasalnya, ia ragu untuk mengatakan hasil pemeriksaan Shiho 2 hari yang lalu.

"Err, Miyano-san terkena penyakit—" ucapan Araide terpotong, saat seorang gadis menyela dengan deheman.

"—ehem. Maaf, dokter Araide… aku kemari untuk mengajak Kudo-kun pulang bersama," gadis itu—Shiho Miyano, Shinichi mendengus sebal.

"Dokter, katakan. Apa penyakit Shiho sebenar—huaaa, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Shinichi saat Shiho menarik lengannya dan menggeretnya keluar ruangan, dokter Araide tersenyum saat melihat kedua remaja itu keluar dari ruangannya.

…

"Shiho! Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh? Aku 'kan ingin tahu hasil pemeriksaan-mu 2 hari yang lalu. Apa itu salah?" ujar Shinichi berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Shiho, Shiho men-_deathglare_nya. Hal itu membuat Shinichi merinding.

"Diam, Shinichi Kudo. Atau kau akan mati." ancaman Shiho membuat Shinichi bungkam—ia takut, jika Shiho tiba-tiba membunuhnya. Tapi, hal itu tidak mungkin—di trotoar ramai seperti ini, ingin membunuh orang? Yang benar saja.

'_Ada apa dengannya? Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku—apakah?_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 Juni 2004<strong>_

10 hari setelah kejadian itu, Shiho tidak pernah masuk sekolah—menurut guru mereka, Shiho sakit. Namun, tidak diberitahu sakit seperti apa. Shinichi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Shiho.

"Maaf, Miyano-san telah pindah ke Inggris. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu," kata nenek tua yang tinggal di samping apartemen Shiho. Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong—Shinichi terkejut bukan main.

"A-apa? Shiho pindah ke Inggris—seminggu yang lalu?" ucap Shinichi, ia akhirnya berlari meninggalkan apartemen Shiho secepat mungkin.

.

—dia pergi. Meninggalkan semua kenangannya di sana. Melupakan semua kenangannya… bersamanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 September 2009<strong>_

5 tahun Shiho meninggalkan Shinichi. Dan sekarang—tidak ada kabarnya sama sekali. Shinichi diberitahu bahwa Shiho telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu—2006. 2 tahun setelah Shiho meninggalkan Jepang dan dirinya.

Selamat tinggal—Shiho Miyano, semoga kau tenang di alam sana.

.

.

.

—**FIN—**

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau ending-nya gak jelas. Saya ngetik fic ini sambil nangis—inget pas waktu sahabat saya ninggalin saya 7 tahun yang lalu, saya selalu sedih setiap inget kepergian dia. Dan parahnya—saya baru tahu setelah 2 tahun dia meninggal. Keluarganya bilang, dia kena penyakit jantung.<p>

Su-sudahlah, maafkan saya jika endingnya jelek. Saya udah gak kuat ngetik kelanjutannya lagi—saya selalu lemas kalau mengingat kematian dia. Ok, saya keluar dari FFn dan gak akan balik lagi. Makasih untuk semuanya, Fellas. :')

* * *

><p>.<em><strong>In Memoriam of Dilla, July 7, 2004<strong>_**.**

_Salam Perpisahan dan Selamat Tinggal_,

-**Yuricchi**.


End file.
